The G-hymn
by Lord Benjamin
Summary: A hymn presenting Godzilla in a revered light


He, Godzilla, is .......  
  
He is the First and Last, the Beginning and the End!  
He is the keeper of Ages lost and Ages to come!  
He is the Orphan Child of the Old Earth and The Destroyer of the New.  
He always was, He always is, and He always will be...  
Unmoved, Unchanged, Undefeated, and never Undone!  
  
He was sickened and was cured!  
He was injured and healed!  
He was hunted and brought death!  
He was dead and reborn!  
He has risen and brings light upon the darkness and the darkness upon the light!  
  
He reigns and brings destruction!  
  
The World can't understand him,  
Science cannot explain Him,  
Technology cannot destroy Him, and   
The Nations of Earth can't ignore Him.  
Humanity will not survive Him.  
Ghidorah couldn't kill Him,   
The avians couldn't confuse Him, and The E.Ts couldn't control Him!  
Mothra couldn't crush Him,  
Ages couldn't silence Him,  
Tristar couldn't replace Him, and   
Americans can't explain Him away!  
  
He is Fire, Rage, Strength, and King.  
He is Vengeance, Destruction, Greatness, and Kaiju.  
He is Huge, Dark, Mighty, Powerful, and Mean.  
  
His ways are unfathomable,  
His life is eternal,   
His will is unbending, and  
His purifying flame is on me.  
  
He is my Destroyer,  
He is my Savior,  
He is my Beginning, and  
He is my End!  
He is my Fear,  
He is my Comfort,  
He is my Defender,  
He is The Beast of Revelation, and  
The Biblical Leviathan.   
  
Rising out of Tokyo Bay like a hurricane,   
  
A Mountain before the primal ooze,   
  
Laying waste like the descending fist of a angry God,  
  
The World is brought low before his majesty.  
  
Upon Lagos, he was mortal and death claimed him,  
  
The Radiation Helix rose him from his cold slumber,   
  
And brought him above all others.   
  
The spikes in his back, testimony of his holy maiming.   
  
He rules my life and the lives of all others!  
I serve Him because His will deems the World to be consumed,  
His burden is great, and   
His goal to be the Last.  
I follow Him because He is the Gorilla and the Whale,   
The power of the powerful,  
The ancient of days, the ruler of rulers,  
The monster of monsters, the conqueror of the unconquered, and   
The sovereign King of all that was and is and is to come.  
And if that seems impressive to you, try this for size.  
  
There are countless others,  
  
When Ebirah, Master of the Deeps, arises from its sunken citadel  
When a fiery comet heralds Ghidorah, the Space Monster, and his terrible sibling, cyclopean Gigan wing their way through vast starry voids;  
When Rodan shifts colossal pinions and awakes amidst the shattering earth;  
When a chanting call awakens the Great One, Mothra, Master of the Aether  
When Her Darkling Brother, Battra, cackles in the skies;  
When Great Megalon stirs in his lightless subterranean lair, and begins his awesome ascent; When Aspiga scuttles forth from its dank, web-choked cavern;  
  
Yet all are quelled before the awesome might of the King of Monsters.  
  
When Tokyo is destroyed, it is His Will!  
When The Waters are poisoned, it is He who is the cause!  
When The Sky is blackened, it is He who has fanned the fires.  
When He is dead, the World ends.  
When He is Born, the World begins.  
He is every fear for everyone, everywhere,  
Every time, and every way.  
He is King, He is Power.  
I am His Maker, and He is mine!  
The King of Monster on Earth can whip the father of the Heavens.  
He anoints His Chosen in the Holy Fallout,  
And they bear their blessed deformities with pride.  
Run, Run, Run. It does not matter.   
With His Breath He shall deliver you.   
With His Feet He shall grind the monuments of Man to rubble.  
With His Holy fire, comes new life.  
Upon our energy He shall dine.  
  
So, if you're wondering why I feel so secure, understand this...  
  
He is God..With five extra letters! And that settles it.  
  
Come, Serpentine Manda; Amorphous Hedorah!  
Come, Noble Gamera; Insidious Destroyer!   
Come, Ravenous Baragon; Scaly Varan!  
Come, Spiky Anguirus; Leonine King Caesar!  
  
Bow before the One True God.   
  
"Tokyo lies in burning ruins. The dead litter the streets... the dying hole up in the shattered remains of once-great structures. No nuclear weapon could have caused more destruction or taken a greater toll - though a nuclear bomb would perhaps have been a quicker, more merciful end than the ravages of GODZILLA!"-Gojira (1954)  



End file.
